Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S2e19 mailbox.png S2e19 normal day?.png S2e19 squirrel.png s2e19 weirdmageddon day 4.png S2e19 the end is nigh.jpg S2e19 probably what bill wants.png S2e19_Manly_Dan_screams.png S2e19_Living_in_a_lie.png S2e19_Sprott_screams.png S2e19 turned to stone.png S2e19 taking Sprott back.png S2e19 Party.png S2e19 more party.png S2e19 Hey everyone.png S2e19 that creature with like...87 different faces.png S2e19 monster with 87 faces.jpg S2e19 touchy subject.png S2e19 It's been fun.png S2e19 stacking humans.png S2e19 Frozen human agony.png S2e19 Frozen human agony2.png S2e19 Frozen human agony3.png S2e19 Frozen human agony4.png S2e19 adding Sprott.png S2e19 flying off.png S2e19 Throne.png S2e19 lazy susan wakes.png S2e19 go back.png S2e19 joining the others.png S2e19 just the beginning.png S2e19 time to take our chaos worldwide.png S2e19 getting ready.png S2e19 show the world weirdness.png S2e19 our new dimension.png S2e19 getting use to taking over.png S2e19 or not.png S2e19 demon ouch.png S2e19 Upset Bill.png S2e19 leaving the Fearamid.png S2e19 a small tap.png S2e19 pretty much stuck.png S2e19 a lot harder.png S2e19 It hurts.png S2e19 walk it off.png Into the bubble S2e19 mabel's bubble exterior.png S2e19 Bubble close up.jpg S2e19 dipper calling for mabel.png S2e19 bill has taken over the town.png S2e19 ground shattering.png S2e19_Dipper_falling_scream.png S2e19 if i die.png s2e19 i wanna die hugging.png S2e19 soos choking dipper.png S2e19 Dipper and Wendy can't breathe.png S2e19 About to land.png S2e19 Prison bubble entrance.jpg S2e19 Childlike wonder.png S2e19 Three whoa.png S2e19 Aoshima.jpg S2e19 true mabeland overview.jpg S2e19 yes definitely absolutely.png S2e19 past episode sweaters.jpg S2e19 shimmery twinkleheart.png S2e19_Hug_sign.png S2e19_Stuffed_toys_hugging.png S2e19_Toys_dancing_around_Zack.png S2e19 pig stop.jpg S219_Waddles_rest.png S2e19 what is this new world.png S2e19_XC_crashing_in.png S2e19 welcome to mabeland.png S2e19 mabeland.png S2e19 this is worse than the apocalypse.png S2e19 this place hurts my eyes.png S2e19 oh, that's normal.png S2e19 only bees and art students can see.png S2e19 who wants to go on the grand tour.png S2e19 do we have a choice.png S2e19 nooooo!.png s2e19 HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA.png S2e19 mabeland is the ultimate paradise.png S2e19 our home girl mabel lives at our next stop.png S2e19 listen creepy dream guys.png S2e19 Flavor pup.jpg S2e19 mabeland beach.png S2e19 servants at the beach.jpg S2e19 this world was created by bill.png S2e19 do you see what's happening here.png S2e19 Drink punched.png S2e19 that punch is probably blood.png S2e19 that glitter rain is probably ground-up bones or babies or something.png S2e19 as some sick trap.png S2e19 we need to grab mabel.png S2e19 top of castle.jpg S2e19 lets do this.jpg S2e19 Waffles guarding.png S2e19 Waffle eaten alive.png S2e19 Waffle punched.png S2e19 Castle animals.png S2e19 this is a rescue.png S2e19 Mabel room.jpg S2e19 there she is.png S2e19 sprinkles from mabel shorts.jpg S2e19 Soos holding mabel.jpg S2e19 holding down door.jpg S2e19 uh guys.jpg S2e19 has only one hope.png S2e19 full room.jpg S2e19 come on guys.jpg Mayor Mabel takes charge S2e19 mayor mabel.jpg S2e19 tower full view.jpg S2e19 Dippy going in.png S2e19 Dippy Fresh.png S2e19 high five dippy.jpg S2e19 town knows what you want.jpg S2e19 out of this dippy.jpg S2e19 pudding inside.jpg S2e19 wendy friends.jpg S2e19 wendy friends close up.jpg S2e19 always wanted to do that.jpg S2e19 lee close up.jpg S2e19 nate close up.jpg S2e19 a true dream.jpg S2e19 soos fake dad 1.jpg S2e19 dad.jpg S2e19 soos fake dad 2.jpg Bill and his minions S2e19 prison bubble btter view.jpg S2e19 bill gang hurt.jpg S2e19 running away.jpg S2e19 almost gets key hole.jpg S2e19 holding use in gravity falls.jpg S2e19 its you ford.jpg S2e19 poor ford.jpg S2e19 journal page 1.jpg S2e19 journal page 2.jpg S2e19 journal page 3.jpg S2e19 journal page 4.jpg S2e19 journal page 5.jpg S2e19 journal page 6.jpg S2e19 journal page 7.jpg S2e19 journal page 8.jpg S2e19 journal page 9.jpg S2e19 journal page 10.jpg S2e19 journal page 11.jpg S2e19 journal page 12.jpg S2e19 journal page 13.jpg S2e19 journal page 14.jpg S2e19 journal page 15.jpg S2e19 keyhole close up.jpg S2e19 bill funny.jpg S2e19 most diabolical trap i've ever created.png S2e19 file 7.png Exploring a new world S2e19 stuffed animal tree.jpg S2e19 giggle creek.jpg S2e19 false wendy.jpg S2e19 cockroaches.jpg S2e19 gross.jpg S219_Dipper_screams.png S2e19 fake Wendy falls apart.png S2e19 shoudn't have done that dipper.jpg S2e19 wacthing you.jpg S2e19 illusion tree.jpg S2e19 hey dipper.jpg S2e19 oh no dolls.jpg S2e19 mabel playing with the gang.jpg S2e19 banishment.jpg S2e19 banishment 2.jpg S2e19 the greatest case.jpg S2e19 it was him.jpg Fantasy vs. Reality S2e19 yarn land.jpg S2e19 court house.jpg S2e19 top view.jpg S2e19 court house members.jpg S2e19 ducktective vs soos.jpg S2e19 I don't make the rules.jpg S2e19 Mabel setting rules.jpg S2e19 pink cat appears.jpg S2e19 Fantasy vs. Reality.jpg S2e19 pink cat.png S2e19 dippy 1.jpg S2e19 dippy 2.jpg S2e19 I hate him so much.jpg S2e19 We all wear a same headband.png S2e19 mabel jury.jpg S2e19 walking in the court room.jpg S2e19 how is this possible.jpg S2e19 bogus reality.jpg S2e19 Reality Dipper loves.png S2e19 mabel's memories.jpg S2e19 transported to the past.png S2e19 The photo day.png S2e19 photo day.jpg S2e19 young dipper and mabel.jpg S2e19 a million slap bracelets.png S2e19 how do you like my pigtails.png S2e19 gum stuck.png S2e19 what do I do dipper.jpg S2e19 Dipper mumbling.png S2e19 Mabel runs away.png S2e19 twins watching.png S2e19 fall.png S2e19 Dipper not happy.png S2e19 picking the next memory.png S2e19 eggbert class room.jpg S2e19 Mabel's bag of valentines.png S2e19 Dipper's bag of valentines.png S2e19 bully laughs.png S2e19 hey everyone.png S2e19 everyone laughing.png S2e19 Dipper leaving his desk.png S2e19 trying not to cry.png S2e19 knocked over bin.png S2e19 craz close up.jpg S2e19 into the bunker.jpg S2e19 Weirdmageddon Pt 1.jpg S2e19 vs the future.jpg S2e19 ladies of the court.jpg S2e19 mables licking ice cream.jpg S2e19 drop it like a boss.jpg S2e19 ready for a verdict.png S2e19 what about my case.png S2e19 I haven't presented.png S2e19 flippant Judge.png S2e19 do you even have a case.png S2e19 Mabel already won.png S2e19 Dipper takes the floor.png S2e19 I choose my witness.png S2e19 Mabel as a witness.png S2e19 listen.png S2e19 I don't have all the answers.png S2e19 I'm not stylish.png S2e19 Xyler and Craz pose.png S2e19 I'm not cool.png S2e19 no pug sundaes.png S2e19 gulity.jpg S2e19 the best solution.jpg S2e19 young dip.png S2e19 summerween.jpg S2e19 sockopera.jpg S2e19 gideon rises.jpg S2e19 why doesn't this work.jpg S2e19 sincere sibling hug.png S2e19_Hug_power.png S2e19 jon stuwart at his best.jpg S2e19 Jury fall.png S2e19 Mabel clones burst.png S2e19 Sibling and sibling.png S2e19 How bright it's.png Mabeland falls apart S2e19 Meow groans.png S2e19 Jury don't listen.png S2e19 Reign is over.png S2e19 pink cat true form gross.jpg S2e19 dippy true form.jpg S2e19 Horrified brothers.png S2e19 true mabeland.jpg S2e19 Mabeland corrupting.png S2e19 Mabeland thunder.png S2e19 Everyone get on.png S2e19 Waddles wake up.png S2e19 waddles attacks.jpg S2e19 Waddles runs.png S2e19 evil monsters attack.jpg S2e19 City limit yarn field.png S2e19_Are_you_ready.png S2e19 Needle as sword.png S2e19_Burst_your_bubble.png S2e19 Waddles jump.png S2e19 Look inside Waddles.png S2e19 Needle bursting.png S2e19_Bubble_bursting_1.png S2e19 Mabel on the ground.png Back to reality S2e19 You all good.png S2e19 the gang is safe.jpg S2e19 main street destroyed.jpg S2e19 the shack is safe.jpg S2e19 lets fight soos.jpg S2e19 grapling hook.jpg S2e19 dipper and crew barge in.jpg S2e19 stan the resistance chef.jpg S2e19 kids what are you doing here.jpg S2e19 something I miss.jpg End tag S2e19 end credit cryptogram.png S2e19 end page.png Promotional videos 'Pocalypse Preppin' - How'd It Happen? S2e19 Escape From Reality - Teaser S2e19 Escape From Reality - Preview 'Pocalypse Preppin' - Checkers S2e19 Escape From Reality - Teaser 2 'Pocalypse Preppin' - Remembrance 'Pocalypse Preppin' - Governor of America S2e19 Escape From Reality - Preview 2 S2e19 Escape From Reality - Epic Monday Gravity Falls - Escape From Reality - Encore Gravity Falls - Weirdmageddon Special Event Miscellaneous S2e19 Matt Braly production art.png S2e19 Vaughn Tada production art 1.png S2e19 Vaughn Tada production art 2.png|Early sketches by Vaughn Tada S2e19 production art 1.jpg S2e19 production art 2.jpg S2e19 production art 3.jpg S2e19 production art 4.jpg S2e19 Dippy dead.gif Promotional art S2e19 Matt Braly promo art.png|Promo art by Matt Braly S2e19 Emmy Cicierega promo art.jpg|Promo art by Emmy Cicierega Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries Category:Weirdmageddon